


Soft

by buriednurbckyrd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Plus-Sized Reader, Reader-Insert, brief nudity, bucky loves kitties don't fight me on this, just fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriednurbckyrd/pseuds/buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Originally posted on my new writing tumblr, and inspired by one of my favorite scenes from Dead Until Dark.  I don't want to say much more and ruin the plot. (Rated T for brief mentions of nudity.)





	Soft

The party was becoming too much for Bucky to handle. In the beginning, it was nice to hang out with everyone. After months of awkward interaction he was finally finding his place within the group, not just with Steve. True, things were still tense sometimes between Tony and him, but it was getting better. 

And then there was Y/N, she was new like he was. Bucky looked over at her, talking with Wanda. Y/N was a gentle soul, her presence a soothing balm over all of the recent turmoil. Officially, she ran the residential wing of the compound. There was only so much FRIDAY could do, after all. Some things required a human touch. Artificial intelligence could remember what everyone's favorite meals were, but couldn't exactly cook them. But she was so much more than just a personal chef, and all the other domestic chores she took care of. 

She was kind, never failing to offer a comforting word or a hug. She was funny, able to keep up with everyone's banter. They all adored her. Bucky heard her laugh at something Wanda said and he smiled to himself. He loved the sound of her laughter, and the way her face lit up with humor. If he was totally honest with himself, he loved everything about her, even if she seemed a little shy around him. She was beautiful, all curves. Deliciously soft and plump. He could have been content to spend the rest of the night watching her, but he was at his limit. He needed space, to get away from everyone and clear his head. 

That was one of the best parts of living in the compound, being able to go outside and see the sky. Enjoy being alone for a little while. He walked around, letting his mind relax and unwinding from the hours of being social. As nice as it was, belonging somewhere, it could still be overwhelming for him. He stopped and looked up at the star filled sky, his eyes picking out some of the constellations he recognized. Even though it was chilly he sat down and leaned back on his arms, breathing in the cool night air. The simple pleasure of just sitting outside and existing had been something he hadn't been allowed for so long, he closed his eyes and let out a peaceful sigh. 

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there in the grass when his ears picked up a quiet rustling sound. His eyes opened and he looked around. 

“Someone there?” He called. A small mew answered back. A tortoiseshell cat padded out of the darkness towards him. “What are you doing out here?” He grinned and held out his flesh hand. The little cat walked up and sniffed at his fingers before butting her head against his hand. “You're pretty friendly for a stray, huh? Did you wander away from home?” The cat purred and climbed into his lap, nuzzling his jacket. Bucky scratched the top of her head and chuckled. “I don't know where you came from, but you're kind of far away from… Pretty much everything.” The wind picked up and sent a shiver through him. He frowned and stroked the cat's soft fur. She was healthy and clean, so he doubted she was a stray, and he worried that she wouldn't know how to find shelter from the cold. “Okay sweet pea, I can't just leave you out here. I'm not sure cats are actually allowed, so you're gonna have to be real quiet.” The cat looked up at him with big green eyes and continued to purr. “My friend Steve will know how to find where you belong.” He stood up and cradled the cat against his body, she rubbed her head against his cheek. He laughed again and started back to the building. 

Inside, he looked around before cautiously heading to his room. He was sure no one would throw the little creature back out into the night, but he also didn't want to test the boundaries. No one appeared though, and he slipped into his room and shut the door. “Here we are. You can stay here with me, tonight.” He set her down on his bed and began shedding his clothes to get ready to try and sleep. He pulled on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt before going into the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back to get into bed the cat was by his door, scratching at it. “Hey, hey! Don't do that!” Bucky scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. “I told you, gotta be quiet! I promise we'll find your home in the morning, okay?” She meowed and paced the mattress. Bucky got under the comforter and padded the space next to him. “Come here, kitty-kitty,” he coaxed gently. “It's just for tonight, okay?” She still looked a little nervous but eventually settled down next to him, curling up against his side. “That's a good girl...” He murmured, absently stroking her fur while he fell asleep.

…

The morning sun streamed through his window and he slowly began to stir. He felt an arm tighten slightly around his waist and it made him smile as his eyes opened. Until he remembered he didn't go to bed with anyone the night before and he jolted awake. Y/N was cuddled up to his side, his metal arm curled around her wide hips. 

“Y/N?!” He whisper-hissed. The woman's eyes popped open and she jerked out of his hold. 

“Oh my god. Bucky I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep!” He sat up and it pulled the blanket off of her. She let out a shriek and tugged it back around her. He just barely caught sight of her bare skin.

“What? What are you doing in here?” His face was colored in a furious blush as he looked away from her. “W-why are you naked in my bed?” Y/N's eyes filled with tears. 

“I can explain, I promise-” 

“Wait!” He jumped out of bed and started looking around the room. “Where did she go? Y/N did you see a cat when you came in? Oh, dammit she's probably loose in the building.” 

“Bucky.” She said quietly. He turned around and his jaw dropped as Y/N's form blurred and shifted into the little tortoiseshell cat from the previous night. 

“Oh-okay. Okay. I've finally cracked.” He sank down and sat on the floor. 

“No, you haven't, I know this is nuts, but this is really happening.” The cat changed back into Y/N. She sniffled and wrapped the blanket tightly around her body. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright last night after you left the party.” She wiped at her eyes. “You looked really tense and you weren't in your room so I figured you went outside.” 

“You were a cat.” 

“Yes.”

“Why were you a cat? How were you a cat?” His voice took on a slightly hysterical edge. 

“I'm a shape shifter.” She whispered, unable to meet his eyes. “I was a cat because… I kind of have a crush on you and I panicked when I came to check on you.” Bucky looked up at her in shock. 

“So you turned into a cat?” 

“It's like a reflex,” she said miserably. “The cat is from my childhood, and when I get nervous it's comforting. I didn't think you would bring me inside, and when you did I figured I could sneak out. But I couldn't grab a hold of the door handle with my paws and I didn't have time to shift before you came back into the room; you left the bathroom door open and my clothes don't change with me! So my last resort was waiting until morning and getting away. But I fell asleep and shifted back.” 

“Shape shifter.” Y/N choked on a sob.

“I'm so sorry, Bucky. I know how this looks, like I'm the world's biggest pervert. Wheedling my way into your bed… I promise I didn't mean anything weird.” She gasped when he climbed back into the bed beside her. 

“Hey, look at me.” She shook her head. “I'm not mad, okay?” She side-eyed him. “Really, I'm not.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don't know if I can totally process the whole shape shifter thing yet, but I know it was a misunderstanding.” 

“I'm so, so sorry. About all of this. I-I can give my two week's notice today.” 

“What? No!” Bucky grabbed her hands, before remembering she bare underneath the blanket and blushed again. “I don't want you to leave. Everyone loves you, you have to stay.” He rested his hand on her leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze through the blanket. “And I might have a crush on you too.” Y/N looked finally looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes. 

“Bucky.” He leaned in a pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“We can get past this, all right? I know you didn't mean for this to happen.” Her shoulders finally relaxed a fraction.

“Thank you.” He smoothed her sleep mussed hair back. 

“Does anyone else know about your, er, abilities?” She shook her head.

“I've never told any one.” She smiled weakly. “I probably should, huh?” Bucky nodded, and then grinned. 

“Yeah, but maybe we can have a little fun first. Can you turn into anything in the bear family?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary I have a new tumblr for my writing, you can find me under the same name as here: buriednurbckyrd. Please come say hello! Thanks for reading!


End file.
